Users of mobile devices may access a network, such as the internet, through an access point. Access points such as WiFi connections may be found in locations such as coffee shops, hotels, restaurants, and airports. Access to networks via access points may require some form of security, such as a password. In some cases, proprietors of businesses that offer network access via access points may provide passwords to customers, in order to limit access to their access points.